


Share Alike

by zempasuchil



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zempasuchil/pseuds/zempasuchil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh is the center of attention. (Total PWP, to prompts "sharing" and "spread out")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share Alike

Yancy squeezes obscene drips of lube onto Raleigh's ass, landing above his hole where the cheeks start to form a crevice – so the cold stuff hits and slides down his crack and Raleigh shivers and bucks back. Yancy thinks about his brother's dick already leaking on the pillow, leaving a wet spot; he sees Raleigh's mouth open, his head turned sideways in Mako's lap. She's got her hands in his hair and strokes a shudder down from the crown of Raleigh's head, down his farmers-tanned neck to his glowing shoulders.

"You're blushing, Rals," Yancy says, and Raleigh buries his head in the crease of Mako's thighs and moans. His arms are wrapped around her legs, her hips, meeting at her lower back; they're holding each other close but Mako's looking at where Yancy's crouched between his little brother's legs, dick hanging hard and heavy, while Raleigh's hips are propped up on a pillow.

She meets Yancy's eyes and she says, "His face is hot."

Yancy grins, the words stirring his belly, and squeezes the back of Raleigh's left thigh, and then again higher. "You feeling okay, little brother?"

Raleigh groans muffled into Mako's thighs, then turns his head and says, "Just, hurry up and touch me already." Yancy strokes the inside of Raleigh's thigh, up towards his ass; Raleigh squirms and swallows and adds, "Please."

Yancy leans down to kiss Raleigh's lower back. "You don't have to beg me," he says. He looks up at Mako, who has Raleigh's face in her hands, one palm on each cheek. She's smiling at him, and the way she smiles at Raleigh just transforms her face. That's how they are around each other. He knows he isn't the only one who gets to see this, them together, but he gets to see the most and he covets and treasures it.

"Mako," Raleigh murmurs, "Mako." And then his breath hitches.

Yancy doesn't want to miss a thing. "Rals?" he says.

Mako's eyes flick up at Yancy, then back down to Raleigh's face. Her lips twitch. "Raleigh can't answer, he's busy sucking my fingers."

A wet sound, a slurp, a groan from Raleigh, and Yancy can feel his cock throbbing heavy between his own legs. Damn.

Raleigh's legs are spread with Yancy's knees to brace them apart. When Yancy touches his finger to the cool wet mess of lube, Raleigh whines, mouth still full of Mako's fingers, and spreads his legs wider, letting Yancy closer to the heat between his legs.

Yancy brushes the slick down over Raleigh's hole, and Raleigh lets out another desperate noise. Mako's other hand is stroking his throat now, and Yancy can hear him breathing hard. He strokes some more, and Raleigh's whole body shivers. With a slurp, Raleigh finally says, "Mako, please." Yancy looks up; Mako's hand is cupping Raleigh's cheek, while Raleigh tries to burrow his face between her legs, shoulders flexing, head bobbing. Yancy swallows hard, thinking of his brother's open panting desperate mouth, hot breath on thighs.

Mako giggles as Raleigh slurps and licks at her, pulling himself up higher and higher on her thighs , and she sighs happily.

"What do you want, Raleigh?" she asks, voice low.

Yancy pinches the cheek of Raleigh's ass, teasing.

"Please, Mako, can I- ah!" Yancy pinched harder.

"Can you what?"

Yancy trails his fingers down, lightly stroking over Raleigh's perineum. Raleigh breathes, "I, uh, can I – holy shit," as Yancy's pushing the tip of his pinky into Raleigh.

"What's that?"

Without thought, Yancy scoots back and ducks his head down, gets closer to Raleigh's sac, smells the sweat and the arousal there like a sharp sour tang. He spits on Raleigh's balls and then licks them, spreading his wet saliva all over, feeling the rasp of hairs under his tongue. His hands are still on the backs of Raleigh's thighs and he can feel his the muscles flexing and shaking. Raleigh's making wordless noises, and Mako hasn't decided to muffle them yet. Feeling the weight on his tongue, he sucks a testicle into his mouth, and relishes the pungent dank smell of his brother's clean but perspiring body.

Yancy lifts his head. "You look good, kid," he says, stroking the pad of his thumb over Raleigh's hole, pressing firm then light, using his other hand to fondle Raleigh's balls till Raleigh is squirming and panting with little whimpers nonstop, too keyed up to get a word in edgewise. In the meantime Mako has slipped out from under him, taking off her underwear to drop them on Raleigh's back. Yancy likes her sense of fun.

"You wanna tell Mako what it is, Rals?" Yancy says, pausing his movement suddenly and completely, taking his right hand to slick his own cock. "Go on, I promise I won't interrupt."

"You ass," Raleigh says. He sounds fucking wrecked. Mako strokes his head where he rests now on her calves as she sits with her legs crossed. She's naked and exposed to Raleigh, whose face is only a few inches from her naked wet vulva. Yancy almost feels bad for him. He knows his brother - he's been inside his head - he's got a pretty carnal knowledge of the fact that Raleigh wants so very, very badly to bury his head between Mako's thighs where he can taste her, and lick her till she's tired of orgasming.

"Mako," Raleigh says into her lap, and she lifts his chin with the slightest touch of her fingers. "Mako," he says, more to her belly now. "Please, Mako, can I go down on you. I want to go down on you. I want to taste you. So much."

Mako's breath is shuddering and she's smiling and her hands are stroking Raleigh's big muscled shoulders. "Yes, Raleigh. Not too fast."

She leans back and unfolds her legs, and Raleigh grabs them and hauls her close while she wiggles towards him. She could wrap her legs around his head and shoulders and Yancy could just watch his brother's body undulate with appetite all night, while he ate her out, listening to their noises and the wet slick sounds Raleigh makes between her legs.

Mako wraps her legs over his shoulders and presses her heels just a little into his back. Yancy hears Raleigh kissing the insides of her thighs, then somewhere wetter. Then he nudges his knees under Raleigh's legs, levers his brother's thighs over his own, then takes his cock in hand lets the dark, leaking head drop to rest heavy against Raleigh's hole. With Raleigh's head buried in Mako's thighs he might be too distracted to notice, so Yancy does it again a few times, little wet smacking sounds only he can hear, till Raleigh's hips push back and he tries to squeeze his feet together behind Yancy to bring him closer. Yancy laughs and doesn't give in. He takes his dick in hand and smears it around intentionally, bluntly, down the perineum and around Raleigh's balls, then pressing back against his asshole, then bumping against Raleigh's ass cheeks. The kid's definitely whining.

Slowly, Yancy pushes the tip of his pinky in again and Raleigh shudders, shivers. He pushes in more. Then a larger finger, his index, instead.

"I swear to god you're trying to fuck yourself on my finger. One finger!" Yancy says, and Raleigh says, muffled, "So, more!"

So it's two fingers in Raleigh that Yancy's slowly working in and out, till Raleigh is a little looser, muscles slackened, lazily licking at Mako. It's Mako who finally says, "Fuck him already, Yancy."

Yancy grins. "Impatient, huh? You ready, kid?" Yancy says.

Raleigh whines. "C'mon, please, Yance, " and Yancy doesn't go in for begging but that's his little brother sounding desperate and pleading and begging for his dick, and fuck if that doesn’t hit every button Yancy has as a brother and a completely perverted individual. He lines his dick up with Raleigh's teased and puffy hole and slowly pushes the head into his brother. Raleigh lets out a noise, so Yancy backs off, pushes again, backs off – teasing himself as much as preparing Raleigh. Then he pushes harder, longer, and it's almost painfully tight, it's almost too much, Yancy's brow is furrowed and he's biting his lip and – shit – the ridge of his head just pops in. They groan together, and fuck, Yancy doesn't know how he's gonna last.

Raleigh is moaning into Mako's cunt and Mako's got his hair fisted in her hands. "You got him?" Yancy says, and Mako grunts assent, says, "He's safe with me."

Yancy digs his fingers into Raleigh's hips again and pushes another inch, two inches in. Raleigh's hips are tilted up but he rocks forward with the momentum of Yancy's push, and Mako makes a surprised noise, and holy shit yes.

"Mako, talk to us," Yancy grunts, concentrating on his movement and Raleigh hot and tight on him, so careful with his little brother.

"Don't stop," she says, and they laugh, but Raleigh's laugh turns into something else when she pulls on his hair. Raleigh's ass clenches around Yancy's dick and Yancy swears, pushes in deeper, sending Raleigh rocking again, Mako moaning. The rhythm of it is quick and tight and perfect, and Yancy barely has time to reach out for Mako's foot, squeeze it, link them in just that bit of contact before he's coming hard, jerking and curling up on his brother's body.

"Off," Mako says after Yancy's stopped moving, so he moves, making Raleigh twitch and flex beneath him. She pulls Raleigh up towards her, with his dick still fully erect and hanging heavy between his legs as he crawls weak-kneed and wobbly on top of her. She wraps her legs around his waist to bring his body down to hers, his cock sliding between the lips of her vulva. Yancy sees Raleigh's hips flex and thrust, and they're sliding slick and wet together, and then Raleigh cocks his hips back just a bit, and she draws her knees up, and gasps.

"Yancy," she says, flexing a foot behind Raleigh's back as if beckoning him, and he follows to lie alongside them. Mako brings her heels to the muscle of Raleigh's ass and pushes to bring him closer.

"Mako, you're so wet," Raleigh says. "God, you feel so good, are you going to come again, can I, can I please, " and that's all Yancy hears as Raleigh's words dissolve into unintelligible murmurs of want mixed with Mako's guttural sounds. Louder, and louder, and finally she cries out, "Raleigh, Yance," and reaches out blindly till she lays hands on both of them.

Raleigh kisses her throat and Yancy kisses her cheek, until Raleigh rolls off and she falls asleep between them.


End file.
